Comfort
by EightHundred
Summary: Alex and Fin need a distraction and they find it in each other. Most definitely rated M. Unorthodox, I know. Had this thought for a while... part 1 of 3 is up, will be updated later, if you want me to? ;
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, it's an odd pairing. Can you blame me for the fantasy, though? They're both delicious. Set after Season 3 Episode 20ish... the one with the finger in the purse._

Alex was leaning across her desk, the sleeves of her light pink shirt rolled up her forearms. She was stacking and reorganizing files when Fin entered.

"Thanks for dropping the charges against Claire," he said, closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't me, we had the evidence," Alex replied, not looking up.

"Look, I'm sorry for riding you about the indictment, I know it wasn't your fault."

"Petrovsky's still pissed at me..." Alex trailed off, not wanting to reference the Cavanaugh affair directly.

"Yeah, I know," Fin answered, nodding slightly and turning to go.

"Wait," Alex called out. "You did good work. With Claire. Well done."

Fin smirked slightly, "Yeah, well."

Alex sighed and finished packing her attaché, "Want some company, detective?"

Fin turned back around, surprised, "That depends who's asking."

"A friend," Alex replied, "who also could use some company."

Fin closed the door he had opened and walked toward the desk wearing his unreadable cop face.

"What kind of company are we talking about, counsellor?"

Alex draped her suit jacket and attaché on the desk and leaned back against it, watching Fin.

"What kind are you looking for?"

Fin smiled his sideways smile outright, "The kind you probably not used to."

"Try me," Alex replied, jaw set, arms crossed.

Fin walked through the four feet of space that separated them to stand directly in front of Alex. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, removing his hands from his pockets. Alex stood so they were face to face. Neither one moved.

"One night. Comfort," Fin said softly.

Alex look him directly in the eye.

"Why now?" Alex asked.

"No questions," Fin replied.

Alex's jaw clenched.

"Can you handle that, counsellor?" Fin grinned, "this is all new territory for you, little-miss-high-society."

Alex's jaw dropped slightly.

"Alex, I'm not tryina' scare you. I'm just saying, if you're in, get over here because I'm sick of waiting." Fin said, looking her up and down.

Alex nodded slightly and Fin reached behind her, grabbing her hair and gently drawing her in for a kiss.

Alex felt a rush of heat travel all the way through her body. She pushed forward, hands grabbing the collar of Fin's leather jacket as she kissed him, hard. Instinctivly, her tongue wound its way into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Fin's hands dropped to cup her ass and lift her so she was sitting on her desk, him between her knees. When they finally broke apart, Alex was the first to speak.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Baby, we're gonna need several."

Alex shivered as he ran his hand down the side of her arm. She started to lean in again when he spoke,

"Not here, your apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex opened the door to her apartment and strode in, tossing her jacket and attaché on the couch. Fin turned and slid the deadbolt on the door, making sure it was secure before following her. Alex had switched on a lamp by the time he reached the living room.

Fin slowly took off his brown leather jacket and unclipped his gun, checking the safety before placing it on an endtable. He sat and removed his boots and placed them by the end of the sofa. When he turned, he saw Alex leaning against the back of the couch in the same way as she had leaned against her desk. The soft glow from a nearby lamp was illuminating the blonde hair that fell around her face and she had undone an extra button on her shirt. He let his eyes travel up the shapely, long legs to the slim hips and he could feel himself stiffen slightly.

A deep breath from Alex brought him back to reality.

"Tough few weeks," she said. The features of her face seemed to soften slightly and she looked at him with some concern.

Fin blew out a sigh, "Let's just forget it."

Alex hesitated for a second and then nodded, "OK."

"We get lotsa chances to talk," Fin took a step closer to her, "right now I'm tired of talking."

Alex nodded again and straightened up. Fin took another step closer so he was less than an arm's length away. Eyes glued to his, Alex reached up and slowly unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

Fin keps his eyes locked on Alex's as he dropped his head to kiss the skin she was exposing. As he gently sucked on the curve of her breast, Alex began to shake but kept unbuttoning. Fin followed her hands down until he was on his knees lapping at her bellybutton, and her hands and gone to his shoulders to brace herself. She gasped as he reached up to slip the shirt off of her shoulders and stand to look at her.

Fin took a second to drink her in, panting slightly with her smooth, white skin glowing in the low light. The small, round breasts cupped by a black lace bra. He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, gently. Pulling back, he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Alex Cabot wears lace," he hissed into her ear and she whimpered slightly as he pressed his body to hers.

Fin leaned back slightly, reached up and began to undo his own buttons, quickly discarding his button-front shirt. When Alex saw the undershirt she gave a slight frown of disapproval but let her eyes travel over the outline of his chest and the shape of his bare arms. Unconciously, she licked her lips. Her fingers traced his biceps and he gave a low grunt. When she got to the hem of his undershirt she toyed with it for a moment before looking him in the eye. He smiled and she pulled it up and over his head. Alex leaned in and kissed Fin again, and her mouth trailed down his neck to his chest, hands and lips exploring the expanse of muscle before returning to suck on his ear, her hands reaching for his belt.

Fin groaned as she slid the leather through the heavy clasp of his belt. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, kissing the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"Nah baby, it's getting a little tight down there."

Alex shivered again and bit Fin's shoulder. His warm, musky scent was intoxicating and she could feel herself getting warmer and warmer. She continued unbuckling and moved on to the button of his pants. Leaving him unfastened, she slid her hands around to grab his ass as he kissed her deeply, again and leaned forward, a hand on the couch on either side of her.

Fin's head was pounding as she bit and sucked on his lip. God, this woman was sexy and she could tell she was as ready as he was for this to happen. In his mind he was already envisioning the white hips and thighs sashaying down the hallway to the bedroom...

Fin was rocketed back to the present as one of Alex's hands wandered from his ass slowly around his thigh to cup the growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh, Alex... fuck," Fin groaned as her delicate fingers gently massaged him through his clothes. He had to close his eyes to steady himself.

Alex smiled, pleased with the reaction she was provoking. She raised a thigh and gently began to rub it against the outside of Fin's leg. Her heart nearly stopped when he managed to gather himself and focus his hard black eyes on her. Reaching around, he slid the zipper on her skirt down slowly. Stepping back, he looked her in the eye and indicated her skirt and pantyhose.

"Off," he said, stepping back.

Alex didn't hesitate at all, slowly drawing the clothing down her thighs. Fin brought a hand up to adjust himself as he watched Alex bend over, eyes on her breasts. Just before Alex straigtened up, he kicked her shoes back forward.

"Leave 'em on."

Alex looked up in disbelief, but she saw Fin standing shirtless and panting, muscle flexed and she licked her lips and slid her heels back on before leaning back in her bra and panties.

Fin came back forward and wrapped the attourney in his strong arms, nuzzling her neck. Alex's panted and her hands went to the waistband of his pants. She grasped his zipper between two fingers and slid it down, agonizingly slowly as Fin held his breath. Once the zipper was down she pushed until the clothing fell off his hips.

He stepped back to kick it away and Alex saw Fin standing naked, every part of him dark and threatening... and hard.

Alex smiled appreciatively and sneaked several furtive glances at the detective's impressive errection. Fin stepped forward again and she reached out and stroked the length, just barely touching it with her fingertip.

"Oh god," Fin breathed, stepping closer and running his hands over her smooth back up to her bra clasp. With an expert flick of his wrist the clasp was undone and the bra was discarded with the rest of Alex's clothes. Alex could have sworn she stopped breathing as Fin's errection bobbed against her thigh and he grinded against her instinctively. Desire was coursing through her as he lowered his head and roughly sucked on a nipple, supporting her with one arm wrapped around her back while the other hand palmed her other breast. Rubbing his face between them, she wrapped her arms around his back again and scratched his shoulders gently. His panting and grunting was driving her crazy, and she was aching for him to touch her.

Sensing this, Fin drew his hand down her body from her breast, over her stomach and between her legs. He rubbed slowly a couple of times through her underwear (also lace) until Alex began to grind her hips into his palm. As he fingered her clit through her underwear, Alex moaned, giving Fin a chance to slip his tounge back into her mouth, tasting her.

When Alex's movements became erratic, he pushed aside her underwear and slowly slid a finger into her. Her eyes widened slightly and she threw her head back, sucking in a breath and it was all that he could do not to come right there. He could feel how ready she was and he gave a small grin, dropping to his knees and tugging her underwear down with his teeth. Once he got them to her knees she obligingly and impatiently kicked them away, and he let his hands wander up the backs of her impossibly long legs. Panting, Alex put her hands on his shoulders and he leaned forward, bringing his mouth firmly to her curls.

Alex bit her lip to keep from crying out as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder and went to work. She would have never pegged Fin Tutuola as a tease, but he was hellbent on making her scream, cry and beg for him to... and Alex had never used this word ever... fuck her.

She was seconds away from orgasm when he pulled away, standing to look her in the eye, looking to see if she was ready. She panicked slightly at the look in his eyes, but obediently began to squirm backwards onto the sofa when he caught her upper arm and spun her around abruptly. Off balance in her heels, she had to grab the back of the sofa with both hands and suddenly he was right behind her, pressed against her, holding her up and close to him and surrounding her with his scent. She could feel the heat rolling off of him and his shaft pressed into her ass.

"Fuck, you look good baby," he mumbled, nibbling on her neck. She was a bit lost, but through the fog Alex vaguely heard the sound of a condom being opened and she tensed slightly. But she was forced to relax again when Fin dropped to his knees and brought his mouth... ohgod.

Gripping her couch, Fin going down on her from behind, Alex began to shake with want. She wanted him inside of her goddammit. Fin's strong hands held her thighs in place and he stroked them gently.

She managed to pull herself together long enough to growl, through clenched teeth,

"Fin. Now."

Fin grinned when he heard the frustration in her voice, and he stood immediately, pausing for only a second to admire the blonde vision in feels before him. With one hand on her back to steady her, he gently guided himself between her legs.

Alex shuddered when Fin stretched her, but she exhaled with relief as he started thrusting rhythmically. The sensation was mindblowing and her grip on the couch tightened. Fin reached up and wound her hair around his fist, pulling her head back and kissing the side of her neck. With one hand on her back and one in her hair, he began to thrust deeper and harder.

Alex was totally lost in the rhythm and the sensation when Fin suddenly slowed down. Turning her head, she threw him a death glare and through clenched teeth hissed, "Finish it."

Fin was panting and he almost lost it knowing how close that Alex was. All intention of teasing further were gone. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder. Alex grunted appreciatively and moved back into him, meeting his movements.

Thirty seconds later, they both crashed over the edge together, coming hard. Fin's grip on Alex's hips tightened and Alex's fingernails dug into the couch as she fell forward.

Alex was still shaking and panting when Fin spun her around and lifted her into his arms, sitting her on the back of the couch. Alex rested her head on his chest and felt his heart racing. Fin rested his chin on the top of her head and felt the blonde's breathing return to normal. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"Damn girl."

Alex smiled and traced a circle on Fin's pecs absentmindedly.

"Yeah," she whispered, "not bad for a first try."

Fin pulled back and watched her, eyebrow up.

"Bedroom. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Fin grinned as he turned to follow Alex down the hall to her bedroom. He watched her ass and hips sway alluringly and the muscles of her slender back flex as she stretched. Shaking his head, he almost laughed outright because he had never guessed that Alex Cabot would be such a champ.

When he saw the bathroom, he veered off course to give Alex a minute to herself and to splash some water on his face. When he reached the bedroom two minutes later, Alex was lying on her side on top of the sheets, head propped up on one hand. Fin stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame and admiring the slender curve of her body. Alex took the opportunity to look at the detective. During their first tryst she hadn't had the time to see the whole picture, and she paused now to admire his length and width. It fit with a body that was hard and muscled, ready for action.

Fin saw her looking and gave a sideways smile, walking over to the bed and tossing another couple of condoms on the bedside table before lying down on his back beside her, hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"So how'd we do?" Alex asked, suddenly slightly off-kilter.

Fin shot her a sideways look of appreciation and a smirk, "Baby girl, you did just fine. Very fine."

Alex smiled and bit her lip, "Do you need a minute?" she asked.

Fin closed his eyes again, "Just one," he replied, reaching over to take her hand and place it on his chest.

Alex nodded and let her fingertips trace small circles over his pecs feeling his steady, constant breathing. Restless, she stood up and walked over to her closet, replacing her heels. Fin opened one eye and watched her bend down to place them in the closet.

"Shit," he breathed. Alex turned around to see him half-hard.

"Already?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Can't help it," he shrugged, keeping his eyes on her as he wrapped his fist around his length, "could use a little help."

Alex smiled and returned to the bed, draping herself back over him. She leaned down and kissed him, running her tongue over his lips which he opened obligingly. She could feel his errection pressing into her stomach as they kissed, his fist slowly pumping. She reached down and stilled his hand, pulling it back and placing it instead on he breast. He groaned and kneaded her flesh softly as she kissed down his neck and over his chest. She could feel his breath pick up as she reached his stomach.

"Alex... don't tease," he hissed softly, running his hand through her hair.

Slowly, Alex licked his entire length. Fin exhaled and threw his head back. She sucked gently and his fist tangled in her hair. Swirling her tongue around the head, she inhaled the heady scent of him. His grip on her hair tightened slightly and she kept her hand moving but dropped her mouth back to suck gently on his balls.

"Oh shit," Fin breathed again, pulling her up so she was straddling him.

"No good?" Alex asked, teasingly.

"Too good," he muttered, sliding a finger inside of her. Her breath hitched and he smiled, "If you want to come along for the ride, you need to stop that and get going." He reached over to the bedside table with his other hand and dropped a condom on his stomach in front of her.

Alex could barely concentrate as he stroked her, but she somehow managed to rip the condom wrapper and slide it down his length. Fin watched, amused at how disoriented she was because of his attentions. Rock hard, Fin now guided Alex so she was directly over his errection. He stilled his movements and waited for her to make the move. When she shifted downward, he helped guide himself into her.

Fin leaned his head back against the pillows, breathing hard as he was enveloped by her warmth. Alex's breath hitched as he stretched her and she leaned forward, placing both palms flat on his abs. She let out a moan and slowly began to rotate her thighs. As she began to gyrate, Fin pressed up into her, watching her breasts move and her abs twitch as she tried to keep the movement steady. He soon felt her falter and begin to rock back and forth. He brought his hands to her hips, still letting her control the movement but synchronizing their motions and guiding her deeper. She looked down at him and met his gaze before closing her eyes and moaning, bringing one hand up to cup her breast. He sucked in some air and smiled at the performance.

_She knows how fuckin' hot she is when she's like that, _he realized.

But not allowing himself to be outdone, he grabbed her hips and lifted, allowing himself to thrust up and into her.

Her hands flew back to his abs to steady herself as they changed the movement again so she was sliding up and down his massive errection.

Almost unable to contain himself at the sight of Alex Cabot riding his dick, Fin shifted into a sitting position so they were face-to-face. Alex was unprepared for how this would change the angle and she cried out. Fin leaned forward and brought his face to her breasts, laving a nipple with his tongue and sucking the soft flesh. Tangling his fingers in her hair again, he pulled her head backwards exposing her throat so he could kiss his way up to her mouth.

He kissed her, hard, as she came. He followed seconds later, his movements becoming even more erratic. They both leaned back, him still inside of her, and grinned at each other. Fin took a moment to take her in; blue eyes bright, lips swollen, hair mussed, breathing hard with a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. She grinned when she saw him watching and slowly went up onto her knees, letting him slide out of her and leaning forward to kiss him, snaking her tongue into his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he squeezed her ass as they kissed slowly.

When they broke away, he smirked at the sight of her and ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She was incredibly, incredibly sexy, but even Fin was surprised when he felt himself stirring again.

So Alex had a right to be shocked when he flipped them over so he was hovering above her and growled,

"Round three?"


End file.
